


Finding Love

by Emma_grace2



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alley Sex, Carnival, Coffee Shops, Incest, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Swords, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_grace2/pseuds/Emma_grace2
Summary: Rin has been saddened by the death of the man closest to him, that man died 10 years ago. He had finally given up hope until a demon finally gave him the chance to see his special someone again.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Fujimoto Shirou/Okumura Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Finding Love

Rin walked down the street somberly, as today was the anniversary of Fujimoto's death. He had been left with no one, well no one except satan and no one wants satan in their family. Yukio was off doing whatever the fuck he wants with the illuminati and Fujimoto… Well Fujimoto was dead. Rin paused for a minute and remembered all things about Fujimoto. How he cared for Rin, his smile, his-- wait no, thought Rin. This is what caused Yukio to run away, these thoughts. Rin continued his way to the large brick building where he was told by Mephisto to go to. As Rin began to approach the building the cold autumn air pushed his white hair back revealing his pointy ears. Rin looked to the large building and took a deep breath in .

"This better be worth it," muttered Rin under his breath. 

He walked up the stairs and pushed open the large wooden doors. The room was large and at the end sat 2 figures. One obviously was Mephisto, his dark purple hair sat comfortably underneath his pink hat. The other figure was less noticeable, his face was covered with a black bag but Rin could tell he was slender.

"Here is a present for you, hope you enjoy," spoke Mephisto.

Suddenly Mephisto poofed into oblivion leaving the young man in the chair next to him.  
Rin tentatively approached the unknown man and unmasked him. The man had light colored  
hair and red eyes, his round glasses sat on top of his perfectly shaped nose, he reminded  
Rin of someone. Wait, he looks a little like Fujimoto.

"Hi-i my name Rin what's yours?" Stuttered Rin

"My name is Shiro Fujimoto, it is nice to meet you."

Rin started with disbelief, how was Fujimoto so young?

"How old are you?" asked Rin

"I'm 18, excuse me do you know how I got here?"  
Rin just stared back and shook his head. He then immediately grabbed Fujimoto's wrist  
and pulled him out of the large building.

"Hey, where are we going? I just met you."

"Yeah but I've known you for my whole life, we need to get out of here."

Rin dragged Fujimoto to a darked ally about a block away and began to explain his situation.  
The young Fujimoto sat there in disbelief and just shook his head. When Rin finished he asked  
Fujimoto if he had any questions, he responded no.

"Well as long as you have no questions, let's spend the whole day together before it's over!" Fujimoto agreed and followed Rin to various locations. 

At first Fujimoto was apprehensive, like all men would be if they were being dragged around by someone who claimed to be his adoptive son. Rin first walked Fujimoto to a small café where their hands were clasped together. Fujimoto could feel  
the hard calluses on Rin's hand, they were hard to the touch. Fujimoto gripped Rin's hand harder as they walked into the café. 

"Hey sit here while I go order." Fujimoto sat down at a small 2 person booth and waited for Rin. 

Fujimoto felt lonely as Rin was the only person he knew in this new and excited world. He watched as Rin's blue eyes read the menu and then his light pink lips opened to order two chocolate milks. Rin carried them and then sat down  
and placed one of the sparkling glass cups in front of Fujimoto. Fujimoto watched Rin suck the milk up through the straw and then he spoke to him.  
"So what do you want to do next?"

Fujimoto paused, he didn't know what he wanted to do next, what was there to do in this new world.  
"I don't know, what would you like to do?" Fujimoto watched as Rin's face turned into a smile.

"We should go to the town fair! It's a lot of fun and Yukio used to go," Rin stopped short and began to look down at his chocolate milk with a somber expression. 

"Who is Yukio, Rin?" Fujimoto's red eyes met the striking blue ones of Rin.  
"Someone very close to me, we had a fight and he left."

"Oh I see was he your lover?" Rin returned his eyes to his chocolate milk

"In some ways yes he was my lover but he was also my twin brother," Fujimoto's eyes  
went large. 

"Fujimoto please don't think of me differently, it was a mistake we both were drunk."

Fujimoto smiled, "Oh Rin, I never would think of you differently, afterall it was just  
a mistake."

Rin smiled back at Fujimoto. The two finished their chocolate milks and walked hand in hand  
to the town fair. Rin liked holding Fujimoto's hand, it made him feel safe and comfortable. Once the two made it to the town fair they went to drop off doom rides.

"Rin we should ride this, it would be fun!"

Rin smiled and nodded and the two got on the ride. Fujimoto watched as the people below him got smaller as he rose higher into the air and he looked to Rin who looked scared out of his mind.

"Don't worry you'll be safe," Fujimoto grabbed Rin's hand and then the ride dropped.  
After the ride the pair grabbed some smoothies and stared out into the sunset.

"I don't want you to leave Fujimoto, I feel like I have gotten to know you better than when you were alive."

"I agree with Rin, although I don't remember anything I am happy to be with you."  
Once the sun was completely set the pair began to walk back to the large brick building. Hand in Hand they walked slow attempting to treasure every last moment. Suddenly, a man pushed the pair into a dark alleyway.

“Give me your money" screamed the man. Rin pulled out kurikara and sliced the man into little pieces.

"Rin you saved my life, thank you,"

"No problem Fujimoto." Fujimoto suddenly pushed Rin against the wall and kissed him,  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time," said Fujimoto  
Fujimoto then proceeded to press his lips to Rin's harshly with a moan that was shared between them. The brunette felt the gasp he’d been holding back finally leave his body in a loud rush of breath. He wound his hands in Rin’s hair and tugged gently hearing the teen growl against his lips before felt teeth bite into his bottom lip, earning a small yelp from Fujimoto. Rin pulled away for a second and then gripped Fujimoto by the collar of his shirt and walked him back into the wall with a dull crack as the teen’s skull knocked against the cement wall. 

"Yes Fujimoto, go harder," moaned Rin

Rin's tongue licked around Fujimoto's teeth, tasting every centimeter of his mouth and  
enjoying every minute of it. He grunted in surprise when the brunette teen began to fight back, his tongue pressing back against his while hands tangled in his hair. Fujimoto smirked against soft lips and pressed back harder, hips rolling softly against Fujimoto's. The dark green eyed boy pulled away suddenly, a string of spit connecting their lips before breaking. Rin ripped the shirt the other man was wearing open, buttons flying everywhere, then tore his pants from his  
beautifully pale legs. Fujimoro shocked him as he rolled them over and nearly off the side of the slim dumpster box this was all taking place at., then attacked the brunette with so much ferocity that it made Rin pause for a minute. The next thing he knew, He was naked. He looked downward at Rin who was taking in and maybe memorizing every dip and curve of his body for future reference. Fujimoto visually swallowed and then nodded, his stomach tense from willing himself not to come. It fascinated Rin and he grunted in arousal, cock hard and straining. It wasn’t the first time that Rin had, had sex. He had lost that to his brother Yukio before he left.  
Rin smiled and kissed below his navel, nuzzling his nose into the dark hair of Fujimoto's happy trail and inhaling deeply. Finally, after sucking and biting a deep purple mark into the brunette's left hip, he came down to Rin's manhood. He grabbed the base, earning a gasp of pleasure, and then eyed the pre-come leaking from the head. The white haired boy answered by rocking his hips back onto Fujimoto's fingers. The whitenette began a steady rhythm of jabbing his fingers into Fujimoto's prostate while slowly jerking him off. Rin leaned down and licked  
The built up precome from the head of Fujimoto's dick and moaned long and loud, hearing the younger boy's breath hitch in his throat.

"RIN Harder! Fuck me harder! HARDER!” Fujimoto keened with his back arched.

Rin pulled up so he was in a kneeling position and grabbed Fujiomoto's wider hips and pulled him back so they were closer, then began to fuck the  
life out of the boy. Rin screamed in ecstasy, his eyes clenched shut as his body was taken.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Fujimoto shouted.  
The pair continued fucking until sunset when Fujimoto vanished away into thin air, Mephestio arrived at the scene of a crying  
Rin.

"It's ok Rin, you will find love another day."


End file.
